


Out of the Chamber

by snidgetsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Coercion, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lust, M/M, Scheming, Slytherins Being Slytherins, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidgetsong/pseuds/snidgetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Severus Snape does the right thing for the wrong reason and for once gets what he believes he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Chamber

Severus preened under the media's scrutiny. Well, he didn't do it in a way that anyone would notice, but on the inside, he allowed his satisfaction to engulf his normally dour outlook on life. An Order of Merlin, first class, was weighing solidly against his chest. The heavy, golden medallion pressed against his emerald dress robes causing his heart to pound harder than the day he'd fallen to his knees and begged Dumbledore for forgiveness and protection.

For all that he'd yearned for it, he never expected to find himself in a situation like this. Against his better judgment, he'd reacted on instinct rather than rely upon a well-plotted plan, and the praise for his 'selfless' actions simply wouldn't end. He was uncertain whether it was the life debt that he owed Potter Sr or his need to keep the last bit of Lily alive that motivated him to follow Potter on that fateful night but regardless the outcome was the same: Severus was a hero. 

If anyone had told him that one day he'd be grateful that the great idiot known as Gilderoy Lockhart had been hired to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, he would have hexed them, paused to enjoy their pain, and then hexed them again. At the beginning of the year, Severus had drank himself through every emotion opposite of gratitude just to tolerate the nuisance. 

As anyone with deductive skills would've, Severus had been suitably outraged that such an incompetent buffoon should be considered for educating trolls much less children, but then the pompous twit had insisted on Severus's assistance with his ridiculous Duelling Club. 

However, it was that event that had altered Severus's perception of the situation. During their demonstration duel, Severus promptly put Lockhart in his place; after all, as Lockhart had explained to the children, Severus knew a tiny little bit about duelling. As much as he'd enjoyed embarrassing Lockhart, it was the unanticipated reward of having done so that had changed everything for Severus. He'd caught the shine of admiration in Potter's eyes when Lockhart landed firmly on his arse—admiration for _Severus_ , for his power and skill.

He'd never expected to see a hint of appreciation from the spawn of James Potter, and honestly, that made the gesture even more satisfying. The look was fleeting, but where there is admiration for power, there is opportunity for devotion. Severus knew, in that moment, that one day Harry Potter would adore him and be loyal to him above all others. He only had to create the right opportunity to foster the boy's lust for power.

Imagine his surprise when the boy later turned out to be a Parselmouth. An honourable skill such as speaking to serpents was wasted on a Potter, but Severus acknowledged that if the Dark Lord attempted to regain his human form, it was a skill that might save them all. Severus had no interest in grovelling before the Dark Lord, and if the boy could translate the madman's rantings, then the chances of Severus surviving as a spy multiplied.

After the duelling club incident, he began to watch the boy and reflect on some of his past adventures. Severus slowly realised that Potter exhibited many traits that he recognised in his Slytherins. Potter did have the impetuosity of a Gryffindor, but behind the boy's desire to rush towards rashness, Severus was beginning to discover some cunning behaviour.

For instance, he'd known that it was the Potter boy who'd dared to set off a firework in his classroom, but what he couldn't discern was why. That class hadn't been any different from the rest. Yet, Severus had the notion that Potter's actions weren't part of the sort of mindless prank that his father would have pulled.

No, Severus was convinced that Harry Potter's mischief tended to support some greater strategy. It was as if he used his Gryffindor traits to aid his Slytherin tendencies… all while masquerading behind a Golden Boy image. It was rather brilliant of the child, and Severus felt the beginnings of respect start to form.

Severus sighed, forced back into the moment when yet another Ministry lackey began to drone on about unity within the community and darkness failing to rise. They'd all grown weary of the Ministry's back-patting three speeches earlier. He wanted to roll his eyes or snort in disgust, but he kept his expression carefully blank. 

However, Potter, never one to be patient, shuffled his feet and mumbled out the corner of his mouth, "This is boring." True as that might be, this was not the time to let the world know either of them thought so. The boy could at least make an attempt at subtlety. 

Severus continued to face ahead, determined not to show his ire. He lifted his hand to brush his hair behind his ear, and just when his hand was at the perfect position, he whispered, "Shush, you." There. That was how one conversed in such a situation: unseen and with style. 

The boy, taking his response as encouragement rather than a reprimand, shuffled his feet again and clumsily reached out to straighten the end of his sleeve, and as he stared down at his shoes, he asked under his breath, "How long can they _talk_?"

It was a marginally better attempt, and despite his best effort not to react, Severus smirked. Perhaps there was some hope for Potter. The boy's question was certainly rhetorical, because even Potter should know that the fools from the Ministry would talk as long as they were allowed. It would be up to Albus to bring an end to the pontificating.

The boy huffed when Severus offered no reply. Potter would have to live with it. It rankled that Potter hadn't been sorted into his house where he could have better access to the boy. If he could study him, he might learn how the boy managed to possess the language of the serpent. Surely, he didn't carry Slytherin's blood, and the rumours that he'd stolen the Dark Lord's powers couldn't possibly be true.

Although, the boy did show a great deal of magical strength, strength he couldn't yet control. If Severus didn't so loathe the boy's father, he might admit to being impressed by all that glorious potential inside the boy. Severus exhaled hard and slow; he needed to stop thinking of the boy as his father. 

There was a desire to please within this Potter that James Potter never possessed, a need to be loved and appreciated that Severus could cultivate; something that he would use to his benefit long past tonight's ceremony. Harry Potter could be his in every way. The thought made his magic tingle under his skin.

Severus snapped to attention as Albus began to speak before the occupants of the Great Hall. _This_ was the speech that Severus had been waiting to hear, the words of acceptance and praise that he craved. Here was the tale of how he rushed to save his students after Gilderoy Lockhart fled like an utter coward. He'd abandoned an injured Ronald Weasley, a near-death Ginerva Weasley and a vulnerable, frightened Harry Potter to face a basilisk controlled by the Dark Lord himself. Only Severus's timely arrival had saved the children from certain death and the wizarding world from the return of the Dark Lord to a human form. 

Severus glanced down at the boy standing to his left and Potter looked up, grinning at him with such innocent trust. The boy now trusted him as much as, if not more than, Albus Dumbledore. Severus felt heat pooling around his groin at the thought. He was in a position to change everything about his life.

Oh, yes. He was going to keep those bright green eyes sparking with admiration and respect, and once the boy was sixteen, he'd offer him the choice of either an apprenticeship or a courtship, for Harry's protection, of course. Either would tie the boy to him further, but he was trusting teenage hormones to choose the more licentious of the choices.

He gave the boy a terse nod of acknowledgment, and the little fool's grin flashed even brighter. Severus realised he could grow very accustomed to having someone look at him that way. Shifting his gaze back to Albus, he listened to the appreciation he was rightfully receiving. He'd saved their Saviour from the Dark Lord, ensured the safety of the school, and secured his place in wizarding society. Not a bad year at all, given that he'd managed it all by chance.

With grace and diffidence, Severus accepted his due and with perfect execution, he bowed before the crowd. If there were a stubborn few among them who were still whispering _pompous git_ or _Death Eater_ that mattered little. He had the respect of Albus Dumbledore, a prestigious accolade from the Wizengamot, and to his left, the guarantee to his future successes smiling up at him.

As Albus's speech drew to a close, Severus reached out and took the lad's hand, clasping their fingers and raising their joined hands together to show their unity. For this important occasion, Severus offered the tiniest of smiles that he knew would perfectly balance the glowing, youthful grin worn by Potter.

Bulbs flashed throughout the room, immortalising the pair, and beneath his calm exterior, Severus cheered. He would forevermore be Harry Potter's right-hand man. These photos would be displayed on the front page of the _Prophet_ for years to come every time that either of them did something noteworthy.

When the time was right, he would see to it that he became Harry Potter's husband, and no one would question his right or his intent. His brash, principled Gryffindor would rip them to shreds if they dared. Until then, he'd be Potter's guide, his mentor. He'd stand beside him in the spotlight, offering his protection and knowledge. Severus squeezed the boy's hand before letting it go to accept a congratulatory hug from Albus.

He was sure to wince just a bit lest anyone think he was enjoying the attention. That wouldn't do, but tonight over a glass of Ogden's best, he'd toast to Tom Riddle and Gilderoy Lockhart for giving him a gift better than the glistening medal hanging around his neck—the gift of Harry Potter with a side of unchallenged veneration. It was finally good to be Severus Snape.


End file.
